


What Makes you Perfect

by maderi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental overstimulated pissing, Begging, Cat Ears, Enthusiastic Consent, Idiots in Love, Knotting, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Loud Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Tails, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: It's Valentine's and Hanzo has planned a night Jesse never will forget. But not everything goes according to plans.It's a good thing Jesse is who he is...





	What Makes you Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Valentine's gift for Hamzo/Hugh mungus what?
> 
> Happy Valentine's! ♥️

Jesse’s fluffy tail wagged in anticipation, ears flicking this and that way. The wait for Hanzo was proving to be a more challenging task than he had first anticipated. When Hanzo had disappeared after the meeting earlier that day, Jesse knew something was up with his better half. The suspicion was confirmed when a few moments later, Lucio had come looking for Genji. 

When the two brothers were missing at the same time, it never bodes well for anyone. For years, the two Shimada’s had terrorized the base in Gibraltar, making every agent walk on eggshells whenever the two were up to something. 

This time was no different. When word got out that the brothers were missing, the halls of watchpoint Gibraltar emptied, leaving an echo in its wake. After a few hours though, the two walked innocently into the mess hall, a bag behind their backs, smiling with a glint in their eyes. 

Dragging Jesse behind him, the two stumbled into their shared quarters shortly after. Hanzo had ordered Jesse to wait naked on the bed, leaving a mildly shocked and excited cowboy behind. 

Hanzo had been inside their bathroom for the better half of an hour now. Jesse could hear occasional grunting, plastic ripping and corks popping. More than once he’d have to stop himself from moving from his spot on the bed, his curiosity almost taking the wheel. But no matter how hard his curiosity burned, Hanzo’s demands were law. 

Jesse had learned that the hard way, so now, whenever Hanzo ordered Jesse to do something in the bedroom, Jesse did exactly as he was told. It always excited Jesse to be ordered around, to have someone like Hanzo find pleasure in him. 

At the thought, his painfully erect dick drooled out a long string of pre-cum. It pooled on the bedding beneath it, joining the rest of its brethren to form a small, but solid puddle. 

Squeezing his thighs together didn’t help the incredible ache that burned hot in his core, the action only relieving the hunger for a second before it came back tenfold. Jesse was just about to break the rules, was just about to reach down to stroke the poor maroon head of his dick, when the lock to the bathroom door clicked. 

Ears popping forward to attention, Jesse’s body stiffened as the door opened and Hanzo stepped out of it. If Jesse hadn’t already been laying down, the sight that met him as Hanzo walked towards the bed, would have certainly brought him to his knees. 

“Sweet mother of....” Jesse swallowed audibly. 

Hanzo was dressed in the skimpiest, sexy lingerie Jesse had ever had the pleasure of laying his unworthy eyes on. The white silk and lace of the half corset worked perfectly to push Hanzo’s already subtle pecs up towards his collarbones. The dip where the top of his breast muscles met his clavicle, jiggled enticingly as Hanzo crawled towards him. 

Hanzo was every hit the hunter where he moved and there was no doubt in Jesse’s mind that he was the prey. Swallowing hard once again, Jesse’s gaze continued to wander, past Hanzo’s incredibly trim waist and down towards a pair of incriminating white lace panties.  
The insulting fabric did absolutely nothing to hide Hanzo’s own excitement, his cock barely contained by the exquisite lace. The beautiful panties were layered with a matching lace garter, supporting the most delicate stockings Jesse had ever seen before in his life, that came to an end in a pair of rustic white high heels.

The panties turned out to be something else entirely. As Hanzo twirled around at the end of the bed, Jesse could see that the delicate lace panties were bottomless. It took his breath away. Hanzo’s lightly furred cheeks were on display, the bubble of the muscle wobbling as he shook his ass. 

But this wasn’t what stopped Jesse in his tracks. Nestled between Hanzo’s subtle buttocks were a robotic white tail. It was obviously tapped into Hanzo’s feelings, as the tail waggled uncontrollably whenever Hanzo’s head turned to smile at him. And on top of his head, a pair of matching white ears sat. They too, controlled by Hanzo’s feelings as they wiggled around. 

For what seemed to be the hundred time, Jesse thought he’d never seen anything or anyone more beautiful in his life. No matter how hard he tried to think, he couldn’t possibly begin to fathom how he’d be so lucky. As Hanzo crawled onto the bed, tail wagging in excitement, Jesse felt his head spin. 

Shifting to lay flat on his back, Jesse swore as his cock drooled furiously, twitching every time Hanzo’s skin touched his. He’d be surprised if he even lasted long enough to enter Hanzo’s hot, tight ass. 

Biting his lip, Jesse looked up to search Hanzo’s deep brown eyes. Mischief danced behind the sharp eyes, his proudly set mouth turned upright at the corners. Oh, Hanzo knew exactly what he was doing to Jesse. 

“Goddamn minx.” Jesse swore beneath his breath, groaning a second later as Hanzo deliberately sat down in his lap a tad too hard. 

Firm buttocks held Jesse’s straining cock like a vice, the hot, moist heat only adding to Jesse’s already frayed restraint. Hanzo wouldn’t need to make him beg tonight, Jesse all too ready to consent to anything. 

“Fuck Han...” Jesse breathed, tongue peeking out to wet his dry lips. 

Hanzo leaned over him, reaching for something behind Jesse. When he straightened up again, Jesse could see a set of leather cuffs in each of Hanzo’s hands. Biting his lip, Hanzo almost looked shy as he muddled over the right words to ask Jesse. 

“Oh honeybee, fucking gonna shoot already. Please, Hanzo. My love, please.” Jesse spilled, a long string of moaned, unintelligible sounds. 

Hanzo wanted to restrain him, to have full control over his lover. Jesse didn’t know what else to do than beg as pitiful as he could muster, butterflies fluttering along his stomach at the excitement he felt.

Luckily Hanzo took pity on him. Scooting up to sit on Jesse’s chest, he carefully fitted the soft leather cuffs around Jesse’s wrists, tightening them just enough. After each buckle was fastened, Hanzo would lift Jesse’s arm to kiss each wrist. 

The sensation of Hanzo’s hot, firm lips being so sweet and tender, drove Jesse to madness. He knew how sharp and lethal those lips could be, had been on the receiving end of the unimaginable words they left behind. 

Jesse couldn’t hold in the filthy moan that left his lips, even if his life depended on it. Hanzo had slinked down the long expanse of his body, clever fingers sliding down his sides before their journey ended at Jesse’s hips, gripping them hard. 

The only warning he got was the glint in Hanzo’s eyes as the man in question dove down, enveloping his poor, straining cock in one go. The howl that left Jesse’s throat as his cock slid down Hanzo’s painfully tight upper esophagus, could be heard throughout the entire watchpoint. Come morning, there would be no doubt what the two of them had been up to the night prior. 

Humming Hanzo swallowed hard in rapid succession, making bright stars dance across Jesse’s quickly darkening sight. Keening as his spine arched, Jesse thanked his lucky stars that Hanzo hadn’t gagged him too. 

“Hannybee please, Jesse begged, voice broken rough from his howl earlier, ears flat in complete submission across his hair. 

To Jesse’s utter surprise, Hanzo was in a more generous mood today. Slurping off of Jesse’s dick, sucking extra hard on the head, Hanzo turned around on the bed, positioning his tailed ass a few inches from Jesse’s face. 

“Sweet mother...” Jesse swore, breath hot and moist where it left his open lips. 

In Hanzo’s new position, everything was on display. The bottomless panties split into two parts, framing Hanzo’s beautiful bubble but. The open split in the middle exposed everything when Hanzo’s Hands found Jesse’s knees, holding onto them as he leaned forward, exposing even more. 

The fluffy white tail was connected to a buttplug deeply embedded inside Hanzo, and as he reached a hand back to pull at the beautiful tail. The plug slid out slowly, Hanzo’s fat rim making space for the plug, forming after the slick toy like silk in the wind. 

By the time Hanzo had turned around again, desperate tears were streaming down Jesse’s flushed face, his cock so hard and weeping, that he was sure he could pound nails with it. He’d completely lost the ability to control the words escaping his lips, head pounding so hard in sheer desperation for Hanzo. 

“You look beautiful, my heart.” Hanzo smiled down at him, a warm kind of glow across his face as he reached to wipe Jesse’s tears from his cheeks, shushing him with a sweet smile. 

Moments later, Hanzo’s lips met Jesse’s in a sloppy kiss. Hanzo’s touch was like air to a dying man, calming Jesse’s frantically beating heart. He’d always been like this when it came to Hanzo. Touch starved he’d been told, but Jesse didn’t agree. 

His solution was simple; Hanzo was the half that made him whole. He’d been searching for the better part of his life for that someone who would complete him, never actually finding this person. 

When the recall sounded, Jesse was content with the fact that he’d never find them. Then Genji’s brother had walked up to him, bowing so gracefully as he thanked him for giving Genji friendship when he himself had failed him. 

Jesse had been a goner from that moment on. 

“Where did you go, Jesse?” Worried brown eyes searched his, the mean frown back on Hanzo’s beautiful face. 

Reaching up to smooth the wrinkle, Jesse’s wrist was stopped halfway there. Hanzo’s face flashed apologetically before he leaned down to meet Jesse’s hand, nuzzling into the palm once there.

“I’m right here, Hanners.” Jesse smiled, stroking the sharp cheekbone nestled in his hand. 

Hanzo reached up to unfasten the cuffs, brows furrowed in confusion as Jesse pulled away. 

“Nah, darling, I’m good.” 

Sliding into Hanzo’s tight, slick heat would always be a favorite to Jesse. The way Hanzo’s ass enveloped his cock, pulling it further and further within Hanzo’s hot body until he could take no more. 

Watching Hanzo rise and fall was another favorite of his. The muscled man looked every bit as proud and sensual than ever before. Skin glistening in the low lighting, pearls of sweat meeting to run down between Hanzo’s subtle bosoms, disappearing beneath the tight corset. 

With every movement, the muscles juggled inside the corset, the top of his pecks wobbling uncontrollably. Hanzo’s head was thrown backward, a hand firmly fisted around his own ruddy dick. 

It looked so painfully hard, the head a deep purple flush, slit weeping pre-cum non-stop. Jesse longed to touch, to run his hands up and down Hanzo’s beautiful body. He needed to be closer to him, to feel his warm skin flushed against his own. 

The small mewls from Hanzo’s throat were everything Jesse needed to know, and sure enough, a few seconds later Hanzo’s dick spurted ropes of white come across Jesse’s sweaty chest, nestling in the hair there. Moaning loudly, Jesse rode Hanzo’s orgasm to an end, the two smiling lovingly as they stared open-mouthed at each other. 

Before Jesse knew what was happening, his knot formed, catching Hanzo’s rim in surprise ad it dug deeper and deeper, anchoring their bodies tightly together. Swearing loudly, Jesse tug against his restraints, wanting- needing to hold Hanzo’s hips still. But Hanzo was too caught up in the trance that was overstimulation, rocking back and forth oh Jesse’s knot as he pinched his nipples, screaming out in shocked surprise. 

Jesse had no other option but to give in. The first shallow thrust sending a new wave of stars across his vision, a raw groan escaping his lips. And before he knew it, he was fucking Hanzo in earnest, the man in question mumbling a string of Jesse’s name, drool ever so slightly gathering in the side of his mouth. 

Hanzo’s muscles had given out on him, he just sat on top of Jesse, anchored to his pelvis as he flopped forth and back, head lolling. Jesse’s orgasm was washing over him in great waves, wet moans escaping his lips as he threw his head backward. 

A small, pathetic mewling brought Jesse back down to earth, just in time to see Hanzo come for a second time. The small, almost transparent spurts shot aborted across Jesse’s stomach, Hanzo’s eyes terrified eyes found and linked to Jesse’s. 

Confusion settled deep within Jesse before a second later, something warm hit his stomach. Hanzo’s eyes went wide, a hot flush riding hard across his sharp cheekbones. The spurt was shortly followed by another, and another, and another, until a steady flow washed over Jesse’s stomach and chest. 

The pitiful, low moan that that escaped Hanzo’s wobbling lips almost distracted Jesse enough to not look down, but once he did, he got the shock of his life. Hanzo’s angry cock was throbbing, the purple head spurting small jets of piss. Looking up into Hanzo’s eyes, Jesse could see the disgust and fear in the red-rimmed eyes staring back at him. 

Curling his hands into tight fists, Jesse pulled at the restraints. He needed to hold Hanzo, he needed to keep him safe. By some miracle, the chain whined before a loud snap sent Jesse’s arms forward. 

In a flash, he had enveloped Hanzo in a bone-crushingly tight hug. Kissing the sweaty side of his head, Jesse whispered words of praise, encouragement, and love. 

“Fucking hell, Hanzo. You’re perfect.” He whispered into Hanzo’s ear, holding him tightly as the other man fought against Jesse’s hold. 

“So hot, so giving, so sexy.” Jesse growled. 

“I love you so much, Hanzo.” The whispered words kept flowing from Jesse’s lips. 

But it wasn’t before the words ‘thank you’ left his lips, that Hanzo relaxed into his hold, arms coming up to hold onto Jesse, just as hard as he held onto Hanzo. Jesse couldn’t believe how lucky he’d been. Hanzo was everything he’d ever dreamt of. 

Lifting Hanzo’s head, turning it so that they could look into each other’s eyes, Jesse smiled as he leaned in to kiss Hanzo softly. 

“I love you so much, Hannybee.” Jesse whispered in between soft kisses. 

He could feel Hanzo smile into the kiss before a low, but sure ‘I love you too.’ was whispered back.

As they later lay in each other’s arms, Jesse stared up at the ceiling, thanking whatever greater power for leading him in the right direction of Hanzo Shimada. 

~ End


End file.
